


Gag Gifts and Turning Tables

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexy, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, allusions to manga spoilers, but not traditional, featuring iwaizumi hajime, featuring matsukawa issei, featuring oikawa tooru, future poly negotiations, lewd behavior, nothing specific, valentine's chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Takahiro's Valentine's Day gift is just a joke, but Daichi proves he's not the only one who can tease...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	Gag Gifts and Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi Lovefest 20202  
> Prompt: Valentine's Chocolate

“This is a terrible idea.”

Takahiro gives a sideways smirk and winks. “Probably. But it’s still funny.”

“True. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Issei says.

“You’re not actually pretending you mean that, right?”

Issei shakes his head, a smirk of his own tilting up his lip. “I kinda can’t wait to see his face.”

“What makes you think you’ll be there to see it? This is a _private_ moment, Issei, have some class.”

Takahiro’s best friend snorts loudly. “If you think I’m missing this, you’re delusional. Besides, I’ll bet you 500 yen Hajime and Tooru are already at his place.”

Pouting, Takahiro strides across the street when the signal changes. “ _You’re_ delusional if you think I’d take that bet.” He knows he’ll lose.

As they turn a corner, Takahiro’s face relaxes when Daichi’s apartment complex comes into view, though he clutches the handles of the excessively glitter covered gift bag in his hand. 

“He’s gonna murder you for getting that shit everywhere,” Issei says, glancing behind at the trail of sparkling dust left in their wake. He shrugs and waggles those thick eyebrows of his. “Course that means Hajime would have to cuff him. Could be fun.”

Takahiro guffaws, shoving at his shoulder. “I’ll thank you not to have morbid fantasies about _my_ boyfriend!”

“You do realize we’re all a little into him, right? Like, how could we not be?”

Takahiro doesn’t even blink, merely waves a nonchalant hand as if brushing aside a wisp of web. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, y’all can stare and wish all you want. He’s mine.”

“Until he opens that bag.”

“Shut up! He’s gonna roll his eyes, maybe laugh and in all likelihood throw it at my face.”

“Guess we’ll see.” Issei gives a sharp _rap tap_ to Daichi’s apartment door. 

It opens but Hajime stands in the threshold. “Hey,” he says simply, stepping back to let them enter. The scent of something warm and comforting engulfs them as they do.

“Damn, smells good. Daichi cookin’?” Takahiro asks

“Well it sure as hell ain’t Shittykawa.”

“How’s it hanging Hajime?” Issei asks, unzipping his boots.

Hajime shrugs. “Same as always. How’re you two?”

“Tired. My fingers ache like a bitch.” Issei rights himself and rolls his shoulders. “Back too. Think you could work your magic?”

Hajime clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. “You’re shameless, you know that?”

“Says the one who spent an entire shift with Daichi and _still_ comes over for dinner.”

“Shut up, he invited me! While _you_ just tag along with _him_.”

“I’m not just tagging along. I’m bearing witness to an impending crash and burn.”

Looking at one then the other of them, Hajime sighs. “I don’t wanna know.” He turns and heads to the kitchen. “Double trouble is here,” he says as they enter to find Daichi at the stove, Tooru sitting on the counter looking over the concoction he’s preparing. 

Daichi looks over his shoulder. “Hey guys, food’ll be ready in a bit.” He eyes the bag in Takahiro’s hand, cocking one eyebrow up but doesn’t say anything further, merely returns to cooking. 

Takahiro sets the bag down to avoid some sparkle shedding and sidles up behind his boyfriend, setting his chin on the top of his head. “Smells good, what is it?” 

“Enchilada soup. It sounded interesting.” Daichi leans against Takahiro as his arm slips around his waist. “Have a good day?”

“Ugh, stop being domestic and cute,” Tooru grumbles before Takahiro can reply. 

Takahiro just nuzzles closer making Tooru huff and push himself off his seat. In the living room (just off the kitchen because the place isn’t that big) they hear Issei’s protests of Tooru in his lap. 

“They’re just like children,” Daichi mutters but his tone is fond. 

“Tell me about it,” Takahiro agrees.

Daichi looks askance at him. “Where’d you get the idea you’re exempt?”

“Rude! And I brought you a gift too!” Takahiro pouts as Daichi turns to look at him. “And why’d you invite Hajime over on Valentine’s Day? I thought you were a romantic.”

Daichi huffs, a small smile on his face. “Who was it _just_ last week that proclaimed the holiday a gimmick and a swindle?” He cocks up his eyebrow again, tracing the backs of his fingers against Takahiro’s cheek. “You’re not really upset are you? Besides, I’m not the only one who brought home a guest.”

Something stirs in Takahiro at the word ‘home’, as if this were it for him. As if he didn’t already have his own place, which he does but is almost never there. 

He grins, leaning down to peck Daichi on the lips. “Nah, I’m not mad. And Issei’s not a guest anymore than Hajime or Tooru.”

Something flickers across Daichi’s face but it’s there and gone so fast, Takahiro wonders if he imagined it. He wonders what it means if it was actually there. 

“So. Gift?”

Takahiro smirks. “Eager?” He spins on his heel, plucks up the bag and hands it to Daichi. “Me, too. Open it!”

He doesn’t look away, not even when he feels three sets of eyes watching them. A little flutter of anxiety courses through his gut, worry that maybe this wasn’t as good an idea as he thought but it’s too late now. 

Daichi’s brow furrows cutely as he seeks his surprise. A few seconds later, he withdraws his hand, pulling out by its stick a rather large chocolate cock pop. It’s impressively decorated, with veins and balls and ridges.

From behind him, Takahiro hears a snicker, a gasp and a groan but he speaks above them all, saying through a giggle, “It’s a ‘gag’ gift. Get it? Cause I want you to gag on my—“

His words are drowned by the crinkle of cellophane being unwrapped. Slack jawed, he watches Daichi release the pop from its faux condom and draw it to his mouth.

Daichi closes his eyes and parts his lips, slowly sliding the mass of chocolate manhood between them. He pushes _deep_ , moaning quietly and Takahiro’s pants are suddenly very, _very_ tight. 

His boyfriend pauses, a trickle of slightly melted chocolate escaping from the corner of his mouth. Takahiro wants to lick it up but Daichi’s already moving, pulling the pop out inch by inch. The details are smoothed out, melted by the heat of Daichi’s mouth. 

His eyes open, locking with Takahiro’s as he keeps just the tip between his lips, suckling it. In the quiet of the room it sounds _filthy._ Takahiro swallows, his mouth dry, as Daichi extracts the pop only to flick the tip with his tongue. Despite the noises coming from the living area (a few deep breaths and muttered curses) Daichi keeps all his focus on Takahiro’s face. 

Then, all four spectators wince as Daichi chomps off a bite. He chews slowly, then swallows, looking smug. “Not bad,” he says, setting down the remainder of the treat. He steps close to Takahiro, leaning up in his space. “But you taste better.”

The noise Takahiro lets out is somewhere between a whine and a groan. Heedless of their audience he whispers, heated and urgent, “Please, Daichi. Please.” His fingers twitch to grab him but he’s pinned in place under the spell of that cocky (pun absolutely intended) look in Daichi’s eyes, by the sexy grin on his face.

Daichi licks the chocolate off his lips and hums, looking pleased. “What about dinner?”

“Fuck dinner,” Takahiro groans. 

“Mmmm… and here I thought you wanted me to fuck _you._ ”

“I do! I do, please Daichi, please don’t make me wait. I’ll do whatever you want, I—“

“Hiro,” Daichi says and his tone stalls further words. He considers him for a moment then asks, “You really want it? Right now?”

Takahiro nods emphatically. 

Daichi hums again, reaches behind him to click off the burner of the stove. His eyes drift to where three very horny men watch the exchange.

Issei asks, his voice rough, “Uh, Daichi, I don’t suppose you’d consider the possibility of an audience? I mean, we already kind of _are_ and—“

“Not tonight,” Daichi cuts in with a firm shake of his head but he’s still smiling. 

“Awww… come on, that’s not—“ 

Tooru’s whining is cut off as Hajime smacks a palm over his mouth. “Wait… you said ‘not tonight’... does that mean…”

Daichi shrugs. “I’m not blind, guys. But I think it’s best we all talk first. For one thing, you all need to figure out what’s been going on between you for years. Then we can discuss… more.

“But now, I’m going to take Hiro to the bedroom and celebrate Valentine’s Day _privately_. You all are welcome to stay or go. Whichever you prefer.”

He takes Takahiro’s hand, leading him into the bedroom and shutting the door.

The remaining three in the living room look at each other, wide-eyed and hard-cocked, the same question clear on their faces: Now what? 


End file.
